Red Magic
by Moon without a Sun
Summary: Something's happening at Hogwarts. Could it be...puberty?
1. Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or like, anyone else.

This fic is for Bethany, the biggest Harry Potter freak I know!

* * *

Red Magic

By Moon Without a Sun

* * *

Harry walked slowly down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. The Quidditch match had just ended, and Gryffindor had lost after Harry got thrown from his broom. He was just about to say the password when he heard the words "Petrificus Totalis!" echo through the hallway. _Wait, did someone just stun me?_ Expecting Malfoy and his goons, he was surprised to see George walk up above him.

"'Ello, 'Arry. What're you doin' out so late? Oh, wait. You can't answer. But you also can't move..."

Before Harry realized what was going on, lips closed over his own. George then murmured the counter curse, releasing Harry.

"Goodnight, 'Arry."

_George??? Wh-what the hell is going on????

* * *

_

I know, I know, it's short. But it will get better, and longer. I promise! 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, it would be a lot different, oh, and Hogwarts would be an all boys school.

Warning: This fic contains males in love with males, it that is a problem, then don't read it. Because flames will be laughed at and used for my amusement, so don't even bother.

* * *

Red Magic

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Harry walked slowly back to the Griffindor common room. He was more than a little confused. 'Why did George kiss me? It doesn't make any sense. Could he possibly know about my crush on him? He can't, I haven't told anyone, not even Ron. But why then…' Harry decided he needed to think this out. He placed himself in a secluded corner of the common room, not even paying attention when Ron and Hermione called for him to join them in practicing spells. He sat there late into the night, only looking around when the room grew quiet. 'Everyone else is in bed. Maybe now I can sort out this mess.'

"'Arry, what are you still doing up?" Harry turned. Sitting, almost hidden, in an armchair, was George. "I've been watchin' you, 'Arry. You seem a little worried about somethin'."

"George! Of course I'm worried! What are you doing! How did you know! How…" The redhead's confused look stopped him.

"Know what, 'Arry?"

"That-That I like you, of course!"

"You do? I didn't know that… Well why didn't you tell me that sooner? It could have made this whole situation a lot easier."

Before Harry could truly understand what was going on, George had already crossed the room and was kneeling in front of the famous wizard. He leaned forward, kissing the brunette ever so gently. "You know, I think I might be in love with you, 'Arry."

Harry's heart skipped about 8 beats at these words. He swooped out quickly, taking George's lips in a passionate kiss. They eventually fell backwards, so that Harry was lying on top of George in the middle if the floor. George slipped a hand under Harry's shirt…

"Weasley! Potter! What in the world do you think you're doing??" The two boys looked up in shock, only to find Professor McGonagall staring at them wide-eyed. "I think you boys had better come with me."

* * *

Sorry it's so short everybody! And please correct me on spelling and what not, I am not truly a Harry Potter expert, at all. Anyway, I promise that the story will get more interesting, and please forgive me for the long time between updates. Read and review if you want me to continue this! 


	3. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, because if I did, there would soooooo be no girls and it would also be a cheesy romance novel.

* * *

Red Magic

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

The two boys followed the Transformation teacher down the hall to her office. Harry, afraid that he'd get sent back to the Dursley's, fidgeted nervously. George, spotting the younger boy's distress, reached over and grabbed Harry's hand.

"It's gonna be alright, 'Arry. I won't let anything happen to ya." Tears welled up in the famous wizard's eyes.

"How-how do you know that?"

"Because, I love you, 'Arry. And I'm not about to let anythin' happen to ya."

The tears spilled over Harry's cheeks, and he squeezed George's hand tightly, mouthing a silent agreement to the previous statement. They had reached McGonagall's office. They sat down, and turned to face the stern teacher.

"I'd appreciate it if you boys told exactly what it was that I walked in on a few minutes ago." While Harry's face flushed with embarrassment, George seemed to grow rather annoyed.

"Professor, 'Arry and I love each other and there's nothing any of you can do about that! And you can't make us leave 'Ogwarts for it, so I don't see the problem!"

"The problem, Mr. Weasley, is the other students. I doubt very much that your younger brother would have liked to walk in to find his brother kissing his best friend." She looked firmly at the two boys, her steady look making both boys rather uneasy. "The problem, boys, is that other students may not react kindly to this kind of relationship. It would be a first for Hogwarts, and I doubt that students, and most certainly their parents, would be very understanding." It was obvious from her words that she was referring to the Malfoys, who would undoubtedly object to Harry and George's relationship.

"Well, Professor, 'Arry and I will just have to take our chances. I'm sorry, but not even the Malfoy's can stop this."

"Is this your response as well, Mr. Potter?"

"I-I'd have to say that it is, Professor." With these words, the two boys, still hand in hand, turned and left the office.

"'Arry, are you sure about this? I mean, Malfoy's pretty mean to you already…"

"George, I've liked you for way too long. I am NOT going to let Draco Malfoy ruin this for me."

George smiled mischievously. He pulled Harry into one of the many hidden passages he was familiar with. He pushed Harry against the wall, pressing his lips passionately against the younger boy's.

"'Arry, you won't regret this, I promise."

* * *

Tehehe. Stay tuned, my favorite Harry Potter fan. I promise a nice lemon as a Christmas present. 


	4. The End of the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and all that crap

* * *

Red Magic

By Moon Without a Sun

* * *

After George finished kissing Harry senseless, he tugged on the younger boy's wrist.

"Come on, you'll love it."

"But, where are we going??"

"The End of the Rainbow(copyrighted!)(1), of course!"

"End of the Rainbow…??? George, are you ok?"

"It's in Hogsmeade. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Wait…" Harry suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "End of the Rainbow?? _The End of the Rainbow_?!?!?!?!?!! You're taking me to a gay bar???????"

"…Yeah. It'll be fun. You'll see."

"George, I don't know if you remember this, but we are both _slightly_ underage. We can't even get in."

"Wrong! I know the owner. She's awesome and lets me in all the time. And if she's not there, her lover will."

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask how you know them."

"Good. Because it's a looooong story."

Just then, the passage rose upwards.

"Come on, Harry!"

* * *

Ok, I know this is all short and such. And because of much complaint, I stopped making George talk like Hagrid, even though it amused me greatly. So stay tuned for our lovely couple's trip to the gay bar!

(1) This is my gay bar. The name is copyrighted because that's what the name of my bar when I'm older is going to be. So don't even think about it.

* * *

Sneak Preview: "What are you doing here!?!?!" "I think i should be asking YOU that question, 'Arry. And look, you've brought George with ya. Now WHAT are ya doin' 'ere, 'Arry??" 


End file.
